


Broken

by Alex_Winchester1967



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Winchester1967/pseuds/Alex_Winchester1967
Summary: This takes place when Jughead gives himself up to Penny, set at the end of season 2. This is not an alternate universe fic, but some events will have happened differently then in the tv series. There is a trigger warning for things such as rape, etc. (I know I'm bad at summaries, sorry!) Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Riverdale. I do own my oc's and my take on the story.





	1. Alive

PRE-STORY~

 

As soon as Jughead ended his call to Betty, telling her he loved her, she told FP. As FP went to find Jug, if he was still alive, Betty, Archie, Veronica, and the serpents were waiting for FP to return from where Penny and the ghoulies had been at.

I reached the place Penny had been at. I heard a soft moaning, barely audible, but full of pain. I turned the corner, and there, behind some bushes, was my boy. He was bleeding everywhere, his face was bruised and there was a gash at his left temple. I looked down over him, he looked so broken. My strong son, was now lying there beat. His jeans weren't around his hips, they were around his ankles. He had been raped. I gently pulled up his jeans, and lifted him into my arms. I hurried quickly to get him to a car, so I could take him to the hospital. His breathing was shallow and labored. I reached everyone else, and they all looked horrified. I yelled for a car, and Sweet Pea handed me the keys to a beat up truck. I carefully laid Jughead down on the seat next to me, and the next thing I knew Jughead and I were at the hospital, and Jughead had been taken from me and wheeled into intensive care on a gurney.


	2. Awake

I awoke to the faint sound of a beeping machine. The last thing I remembered was blacking out and being- well, actually I don't want to think about that. The r-word. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my dad sitting in a hospital chair. I must have been found and brought to a hospital. I'm alive. Once my dad noticed I was awake, he just looked at me. 

"Hey Jug. How're you feelin'? I thought I almost lost you." 

"How long've I been out?" My voice was raspy without use. I remembered faint discussions while the painkillers kept me under. My girlfriend's father was the black hood. Although there was still another one out there I remembered. "Also, what happened to the ghoulies? What happened while I've been out?"

My dad looked me over, and scratched his head. "Whoah, slow down with the questions. You've been out for a week. The ghoulies ran off, and Penny was dealt with." I visibly tensed up when they were mentioned. "Betty seems to be doing okay, her dad is locked away. The election for mayor has been postponed, because of everything that's happened. Oh, and Riverdale High is almost done being fixed. It's Friday, and it'll be open again next week on Wednesday." He shifted his gaze from me, seemingly nervous about approaching the topic of what had happened to me. 

"Okay," I mumbled. We just sat in silence while I processed everything he had said. 

Five Days Later~

The hospital had released me, as I was much better than when I had first arrived in the hospital. I was still sore everywhere, but had started moving around on my own two days ago. Most of my bruises were slowly fading, but the cuts on my torso, arms, and legs were starting to fade, but as the doctors said, would probably scar for months later. I was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, and my serpent jacket to cover the various marks on me.

"Hey, Jug. You're spacing out," Betty commented softly on my glassy stare. I was hanging out with Archie, Veronica, and Betty outside at a park. "Are you okay? I mean you won't talk to us about- ya' know..."

"About what?! How I was beat up? Cut up? How I was raped? Yes, I was raped. I don't want to talk about it, so please just stop asking me if I'm okay. I'm not." By the time I got to my last sentence my voice had cracked with emotion. I looked away with tears in my eyes, and got up and started walking away. 

Betty followed me, and stopped me before I went too far. She silently put her arms around me, and a few tears betrayed me and fell down my face. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "This isn't fair to you. I've been trying to act normal, some job I've been doing." Betty just looked at me and put her hands on my face, wiping away my tears. 

"It's okay. We're all here for you. You don't have to pretend around us." She just looked at me silently. I nodded, trying to reassure her.

"Thank you. Sorry I got emotional." Betty led me back to the others, where we acted like nothing happened, but I knew I could count on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm just tired as all hell as it's getting late to be up on a school night. Just had to get this out of my head. ☺


	3. Dead or Alive

It had been three months. Three months since I was released from the hospital. Everything was now mostly normal. I still sometimes flinch when someone touches me. My bruises are gone, but I have a scar on my left temple from when I was sliced. But most importantly, I could sense a mystery coming of what would happen with the other black hood. Hermione Lodge had been elected mayor. I still believe that Hiram Lodge has plans for the Southside more so than what we already know. Veronica told our group that she doesn't think her mom knows everything Hiram is planing. And that leads up to now. 

"I feel like something bad is going to happen. I mean we all know there's still a black hood out there." Betty looked over at me. 

"I think Hiram Lodge hired the other black hood." I scoffed. "I mean come on, we all know he seems to thrive best in chaos. No offense Veronica." I looked over at her.

"None taken. I think daddy is planning something horrible. We can't trust him. He did buy Pops after all, our place." 

I looked over at Archie, who was absentmindedly rubbing patterns on Veronica's hand. He looked over out the window of our booth. 

"Get down under the table quickly." He whispered. I looked out the window also, and approaching the door to Pop's was the other black hood. Everyone else looked out the window as I did. Once Betty and Veronica saw what me and Archie had seen, they quietly slid under the table with Me and Archie as the door to Pop's jingled as the black hood entered.

The black hood had a gun in his hand and headed straight for our table. 

"You! The one with the pearl necklace! Get out from under there." 

Archie looked over at Veronica terrified for her. Veronica whispered to Archie "I love you." Then she slid out from under the table.

"Get on your knees. If your boyfriend tries anything I'll shoot him. I'm warning you."

Veronica got onto her knees, where the black hood put a gun to her head. A shot rang out. And time seemed to stand still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating this very frequently. Sorry a lot of the chapters are short, it'll be like that until I get further into the story. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks. ☺


	4. Shot?

Time seemed to stand still as the gunshot was sounded. Archie had closed his eyes as he heard the sound. I looked over at where Veronica had been kneeling, and she seemed fine. Then what was the sound of a gun being activated?

"Look over at the doorway." Betty said softly. I turned to look, and there in the doorway stood Sheriff Keller, with a gun pointed up, the barrel still smoking. There was a bullet lodged in the ceiling. But the black hood was gone, probably escaped out the back. 

"Veronica! Are you okay?" Archie put his arms around Veronica and helped her to a standing position. 

"I'm fine. At least he didn't shoot me." She smiled wryly . 

"No offense Veronica, but are you sure your father didn't hire someone?" I was really blunt saying that, but I know my opinion of Hiram Lodge. He's a crook, and should still be in jail.

"For all I know he could be behind this. But he's too smart to hire anyone we know. I'm starting to hate my own father." She looked sad, but determined. 

"Oh Vee," Betty said, and hugged her best friend. 

"Let's go." Archie started walking out of Pop's with the rest of us following him. Sheriff Keller was waiting by the police cruiser to question us as we came out.

At the Police Station~

"No disrespect Sheriff Keller, but we don't know anything. Stop grilling Ronnie. She was the one who could have been shot. She was the one who had a gun pointed at her head!" Archie sighed in exasperation. "If we find out anything we'll tell you. Goodbye Sheriff." He took Veronica's hand and led her out of the police station, Betty and me following behind. 

As soon as we had turned the corner Kevin barreled right into Betty. 

"Whoah, Kev, what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I was looking for you guys. I knew you guys went to Pop's and I talked to Pop. He said my dad took you guys to the police station?" I knew Kevin had bad news, because he looked apprehensive. But what bad news did he have?

"Do you have bad news?" Betty spoke what I was thinking. 

"Uh- well, um... " He turned to me slowly. "Jughead, your dad was shot. By a ghoulie." 

I froze. I couldn't believe what he said was true. 

"He's fighting for his life in the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in this fanfic Sheriff Keller is still the Sheriff. Hope you liked this chapter! ☺


	5. Tricked

I could hear someone faintly calling my name. It was slowly becoming clearer, as I realized Archie was shaking my arm. 

"Wha? Sorry, I was just shocked. Let's go." I started walking to my motorcycle which was parked a few feet away. Betty followed me. 

"Hey, Jug, I don't think you should drive right now." She took my hand in reassurance . 

By then everyone else had walked up to us. Kevin looked like he was ill, like he was going to throw up.

"Actually, you should go to the hospital alone. It's probably not safe for all of you to go." Kevin was breathing deeply, like he was afraid of something.

"Okay," I said as I hopped on my bike and sped off, leaving the rest of them standing at the curb. About halfway to the hospital I got a bad feeling. For some reason my motorcycle was slowing down. I drove onto the sidewalk, when the engine stopped running. I checked the gas, and it was empty. How is this possible? It was mostly full when we arrived at the station. 

I got out my phone to call Betty, to tell her I needed a ride. In my peripheral vision I saw many people on motorcycles heading towards me. 

"Need help?" I turned, and standing there was Penny. My mouth went dry, and I licked my lips nervously. She looked horrible, with a spilt lip and a scar on her face. Her dirty blonde hair was messy, and there were bags under her eyes.

"Grab him!" Suddenly I was struggling as many ghoulies grabbed onto me. I was hit over the head with something, and blacked out as a bag was put over my head.

Back by the Station~

"Kev, you looked really worried. You still do. I want to know why you sent Jug off alone." Betty put her hand on his arm in comfort.

"I can't tell you. They'll kill- ya' know what? Nevermind." Kevin was slightly shifting from one foot to the other, a habit Betty had grown to know that's what he did when he was nervous.

"Dude, you need to tell us. Is Jughead in danger? Who's going to kill whom?" Archie locked eyes with Kevin, maybe he was trying to break Kevins resolve.

"One of the ghoulies approached me about an hour and a half ago. They said if I couldn't get Jughead to head to the hospital alone they would kill my dad. They made me leak out the gas in his motorcycle so at a certain point he would run out of gas. FP isn't in the hospital. I'm sorry guys." Kevin explained everything to his friends.

"We've got to rescue him! He could be imprisoned by now." Betty was shaking her head, her ponytail swishing from side to side.

"Of course," Archie and Veronica chimed in.

"One more thing..." Kevin started to say. "Penny is alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, sorry! I'll be updating often, around 2-5 time a week to make up for the short chapters. I want to thank all you guys for the kudos I've gotten in the short time I first started this fanfic. Also, what do you think of Penny's return? ☺


	6. A/N (Another Work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't a chapter. ☺

Authors Note: I just posted another work for the Riverdale fandom called The New Girl. Please check it out, if not that's totally cool. Thanks! ☺


	7. A/N (Sorry)

I'm really sorry about not posting. I've been wanting to, but my mental health is really bad right now and I'm seeking help. I'll post a lot more chapters within a month or less, I'm not really sure. I am not done writing this fanfic, I'm rather far from it. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you guys can understand.


	8. A/N On Story Update

A/N: Hey y'all. I know it's been a long while since I posted. I am very sorry I haven't posted any chapters. I'm still struggling with personal things, and it's hard to get through the day. I can tell you to expect many updates in October, as that's the month Riverdale Season 3 comes out. If you don't already know, it airs October 10th on the CW. I still love Riverdale very much, and hold it close to my heart. I want to thank all of you that have put Kudos on this story. All 20 of you I give you my thanks. I've been thinking, and I want to rewrite this story, but just make it better as I'm not that confident in what I've written. I would keep the storyline the same, just add things in. Please comment on what you think of me rewriting it. I need to know what you guys think. Again, I'm really sorry you've been waiting so long for an update, and will continue to wait a few months longer. I definitely have not given up on this story, I have many plans for it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short first chapter, I just needed to get this out there. Feedback is appreciated, but please no hurtful words. I am fine with constructive criticism and any mistakes I made with grammar and spelling and so on being pointed out. Thanks! ☺


End file.
